


i think pink is my color.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Important Talks, M/M, they're gonna be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: This was Dark, whose eyes held no trace of Damien or Celine’s warm brown, who had replaced the two of them as if they had never been there in the first place, as if the past three days, warm and dreamlike and golden, had never existed.





	i think pink is my color.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the aftermath of dark splitting temporarily into damien and celine.

Wilford brought his hand from where it was twisting in the bedsheet, folding his hands in his lap and squeezing hard to ground himself. Despite his racing heart, despite the bursts of red and blue still burned into his vision, he felt at peace. Damien’s final words from their much-too-short visit still echoed in his ears, _you’ll be fine, he loves you, he loves you, you’ll be fine_.

“Dark,” he whispered, watching as the other slowly lifted his gaze, something haunting in his face that made Wilford’s breath catch in his throat. His eyes were dark and fathomless, though they hid something darker, something feral and pleading. It was both familiar and strange.

This was _Dark_ , whose eyes held no trace of Damien or Celine’s warm brown, who had replaced the two of them as if they had never been there in the first place, as if the past three days, warm and dreamlike and golden, had never existed. Wilford bit his lip, his gaze slipping away for a moment as he caught his breath.

This was _Dark_.

He closed his eyes, breathed. Looked up, and this time he didn’t look away. This was _Dark_.

“Dark, I know I can’t have them back for keeps. I know that. But if someone gave me the choice, I wouldn’t choose it.” He barely paused, barely waited for Dark’s eyes to widen in disbelief before he went on. “I haven’t had them in years - years and years and years. I have our houses instead. And pies, and the record player, and our beds, and new clothes. And Dark - Dark, Dark, Dark, I want _you_. I don’t need them, I don’t need them anymore, it was wonderful to have them here but they’re not _you_ and I want _you_ , I just want _you_!”

He hardly realized he’d raised his voice until he looked up and saw Dark staring at him, eyes very wide and tears unnoticed on his cheeks, the ringing in the air so intense it was nearly visible. Wilford huffed and scooted forward, drying the tears with gentle fingers. Dark blinked under his touch, and then was suddenly in his arms, his whole body shaking with the force of his sobs.

Wilford froze, his hand going automatically to the back of Dark’s head. Dark didn’t do this. He didn’t break down, didn’t cry, didn’t make himself vulnerable. Is this what it took, then? Not just going through hell, but going through hell and still being _loved_ at the end of it?

Wilford shook himself and pulled Dark in close, his hand curling more comfortably against the back of his head, his free arm sliding around his middle to hold him tight. He nuzzled into his hair, rubbing his back and soothing him with soft whispers, trying to mimic what Dark always did for him. It would be a long time before Dark calmed down - but somehow, Wilford was confident they would be okay.

_I want you, I want you, I want you._

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from [this song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGcVxZvA7bA)
> 
> tumblr: [deareliza](http://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](http://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
